Quest: Air Ring Piece
Air Avatar To obtain the Air Ring Fragment you must first have the Air Avatar. Go to the observatory in the mountains, and ask Kendra for the fortune of a groph born in the current month. This will get you the Air Avatar. Training with the Master Now you must find the fly on the Grophland Monk in the Vestibule at the Training School. It is located in the Mountains. When you have trained enough there, eventually a little yellow fly will appear on the Purple Monk. It helps to refresh the page. After you have clicked on the fly it will take you to the Hidden Master's Chamber (Note: This is not the Serene Master, there is another Master). You will have to choose a groph to train with him. High stats help. The groph will be there for two days. You have ten days to return and see the Master again, or your Groph will stop training and you will have to start again. When you go back to the Master later, and your groph is done training, you will get a message saying your groph has done well, and you are now allowed to pass. Click "continue". The Balcony After the Master lets you pass you reach the Balcony on the back of the training school. (Once you have passed the master the first time you can return here without training). From the Balcony you can see something in the sky above you, and have the option to try and get a Groph to fly up there. To fly up you must pick the right Groph. If you pick the wrong Groph then you will fail and the thing above vanishes. You will have to try again the next day. The right Groph is any Groph with maximum (255) wings, which is also holding the Feather Charm. (Contrary to rumors you do not need an Angel Groph, nor Hair Wings). The Sky Gate If you successfully fly into the sky you will reach the Sky Gate, which guards the way to the Sky Castle. To pass the sky gate you must solve the puzzle by entering the correct answer. The code word is different for every user, but is generally a type of cloud or other meterological phenomenon. There are a moderate number of words (30 or so) so you could guess the word given a list. If you want to solve it then it is a challenge. The Sky Gate is a one-time code. The text has been enciphered with a random key the same length as the message. To decipher it you will need to find the key. There are 80 encrypted characters (split into 10 lines of 8 characters), so you are looking for an 80 character key (one which happens to be presented as 10 sets of 8 characters), associated with the sky. The key can be found by looking through a Telescope (which only works at night). Certain constellations show a line of 8 random Zethac characters under them. Arranging these lines in order (each constellation has a number) gives you the key. Translate each key letter into a number, and do the same for each letter on the Sky gate. Subtract the key value from the message value using mod 26 arithmetic (i.e. 10 - 17 mod 26 = 19), and then convert back to text to get your message. Or you could just type in altoculmulus over and over again until you gain entrance. (This may be a little while) The Air Castle If you get the correct word then you will be able to enter the Air Castle and get the Air Ring Piece. Category:Quests Category:Ring Piece Quests